Harry Potter and the Serpent in the Midst
by Evanescent Scars
Summary: [UNDER CONSTRUCTION] Sirius' funeral is coming up soon, along with an outspoken and suicidal girl, a depressed Hermione and Luna's hidden secret...
1. Your Average Snobby Family

****

Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes

By: Gold Sword, Silver Bow and Ruby Flame

Goldie: We're going to be editing some parts of this story to make it have more 'flow'!

* * *

All of the Dursleys were as still as statues, with the exception of Aunt Petunia, who was apprehensively chewing on her nails, or what ever was left of them. Harry looked around his neurotic aunt to notice that the kitchen was supernaturally clean. They were waiting for dinner guests, the Sourpusses, from America for Uncle Vernon's business.

It had been at least thirty seconds before someone started to pound on the door as if it were a drum.

"Well, isn't someone going to answer the door?" Harry asked, trying to agitate his relatives.

Uncle Vernon presented him an evil glare as an answer to his question and went towards the pounding from behind the door. As he opened it, a tall and skinny man with straw-colored hair and a monocle over his left, hazel eye punched Vernon in the nose, causing it to bleed, then scowled. He was with his wife, a middle-aged lady with graying blonde hair, and two boys, both with blond hair, and looking similar to each other except that one was taller and covered with pimples. A flash of lightning, giving them an eerie entrance, suddenly illuminated them.

"Lovely weather," the snooty woman said sarcastically in a nasal American accent.

"I presume London is always dark and gray," the shorter man said in his snobby aristocratic voice. He sniffed then glared at the host. "Are you going to allow us in, or require us stay outside in this abominable climate?" Vernon turned a garish shade of puce.

"Hey!" the tall, pimply boy exclaimed. He was older—or so it seemed—than the other one by a few minutes. He rushed into the kitchen, tracking dirt and mud. Aunt Petunia's eyes widened, her face turned ashy white and she looked as if she was about to faint. She made a choking noise, which caused Harry to smirked, as he was walking off to the kitchen.

"Good day Mr. Sourpuss!" Uncle Vernon managed to choke out, outstretching his hand. "Welcome to my home."

"Address me as Reginald and here is my wife Gertrude and my two sons, Edison, the taller one, and Edgar," Reginald said with a pompous American air to his voice, seeming not to notice Uncle Vernon's hand and disregarded it.

"Good day, but I hope I don't seem impolite to ask, but weren't there three children coming?" Aunt Petunia spoke up, still pale, and rushing to her husband's side.

"Oh, our foster daughter has been reunited with her aunt now." Gertrude shuddered. "It was the miracle that we've been praying for these past fourteen years though. Her attitude was quite ghastly."

Both families merrily chuckled, all except Harry, who looked at them with disgust. He felt sorry for the girl, for she never knew her parents either, but at least he had Sirius… until recently.

Harry Potter may seem like your ordinary boy who was forced into an awful situation, except his extraordinary scar on his forehead that he got when he got when he first faced the Dark Lord, as a baby. He is the only person in history that survived, _Avada Kadavra_, the killing curse. The man who pulled this dreadful curse on this boy was Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard of this time. He annihilated Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, as he was in search of the infant, forcing him to live with the Dursleys, who absolutely detested magic in every shape and form, ruining his childhood.

"Mom! I'm 'ungry!" one of the whiney children complained. "I want ice cream!"

"It'll be okay, Edgar," Mrs. Sourpuss cooed to her son. "We'll be eating soon."

"I want ice cream, too!" another whiney voice cried.

"Alright, after we eat some of the cuisine that Mrs. Dursley has 'generously' prepared for us."

As everyone was sitting around the dining room table, including Harry, chaos erupted again.

"MOM! We want ice cream now!" both of the Sourpuss boys shrieked.

With that, Harry took that as a sign to sneak back upstairs and into his room. He followed his instincts and fell onto his stone-hard bed.

He grabbed his photo album he got from Hagrid in his first year and flipped through the pages.

He saw a picture of his female best friend, Hermione, laying under the big oak tree that Snape's worst memory took place. She was reading a book, as she was brushing back her brown hair from her face. On the next page, Ron, his other best friend, was flying around on Harry's Firebolt, which he got back last year after Professor Umbridge captivated it. When he landed on his deceased parents' wedding picture, his throat started to hurt.

His godfather, Sirius, was smiling and waving at him with his eyes filled with cheer. Harry slammed the book shut and threw it across the room, making it crash into the dresser, knocking off the homework planner he got from Hermione last Christmas. It shrieked, "Don't delay or later you'll pay!"

He smiled to himself, his first smile for a long time.

Aunt Petunia opened the door abruptly and looked around the room to see if anything was wrong. When her eyes landed on Harry, he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time: Worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to mask the concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied, trying to slide back under his blankets. "I just got frustrated."

"Okay, well," she said, obviously feeling awkward, "we're having dessert."

"I'm not hungry."

Petunia walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Listen, about your whole godfather dying…"—Harry winced—"Um, here. Read this."

He sat straight up and looked at his Aunt in the eye. She stared back into his emerald eyes and then dropped an opened envelope on his lap (Aunt Petunia is very nosy) and left without another word.

He opened it and started to read.

Harry,

I know you have been hurt very deeply with Sirius' death, but you aren't alone. I have also lost a very dear friend as well. Remember that he's always there to watch over you. His legacy is written in the stars. And just remember you have friends that love you and a family who care a great deal about you.

He read the anonymous over again to try to decipher the handwriting. He couldn't think who would write this but forgot all about it, as pandemonium struck downstairs again. This time louder.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FREAKS!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs.

"We're only here to pick up Harry, mate," a familiar voice said, one belonging to Fred Weasley.

After he folded the note and stuffed it in his pocket, Harry flew downstairs to see what caused all the noise, and to his surprise, he saw George and Fred Weasley in their ridiculous dragon hide jackets they bought last year. Dudley was running place to place with his hands covering his mouth as everyone else was screaming.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Mr. Sourpuss ordered, rushing his family out the front door.

"Wait!" George said, but the Sourpusses didn't even hesitate for a second. "You forgot your wallet!" and with that he put it in his pocket.

"Harry! Good to be seein' you again!" Fred said, taking out a sock. "Touch the toe and you'll be sent to Twelve Grimmauld."

Harry looked hesitant for a while. He didn't want to go back to the house where Sirius was imprisoned in…

"Here, let me get your stuff," George advised. "_Accio Harry's Junk_!"

When all of the stuff that Harry wanted was in front of them, Fred muttered a charm and they disappeared.

"All aboard!" and with a touch of the magic sock, he found himself in Twelve Grimmauld, in the presence of his friends.

* * *

So how was it? Was it okay? We really need a self-esteem boost so why don't you send us a review? Well, it's just an idea.

Three Spoil'd Anjelz


	2. I Didn't Want Him To Die!

****

Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes

By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz

Silver: Hope you like this chapter and we do not own 'Dracula'. If we did, we'd be so old; it'll be unbelievable!

* * *

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, flinging herself onto Harry, enveloping him in a hug. "I missed you so much!" She was crushing his lungs so that he couldn't breathe properly.

"Ginny, you can let go of him now," Ron said. "We really don't need him to go to St. Mungo's because he needed a new lung." He turned to his best friend, "Good to see ya mate." They gave each other a manly hug.

Harry looked at his best friend and saw that he had changed. His hair wasn't as bright as it used to be and he grew into his body. He was better looking. Harry glanced back at Ginny, who had grown a few inches. She was wearing eyeliner that made her brown eyes pop out.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "You both changed over the summer."

"So have you Harry," Ron said, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Well, we got to go to work," George voiced, as he and his twin walked out the front door. "We'll bring Angelina and Alicia around for dinner, tell Mom that for me Ron."

"Er, where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's not here." Ron shrugged. He took two apples out of a bowl, taking a bite out of one and tossed the other to Harry. Ginny scowled and grabbed one for herself. "She's with Lavender, right now, at her house, but she's coming to the funeral."

Before Harry got to ask about the funeral, Mrs. Weasley walked in through the door, with a handful of bags in her arms, and a few flying after her.

"Ron, Ginny, where's Har—Oh, welcome home Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "Please forgive me for going out when you were arriving, it's just that _Honeydukes_ was having a sale and I lost track of time!" Mrs. Weasley looked different too. She was losing weight, her hair was getting grayer and she had dark circles under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep.

"It's okay," Harry assured her. "As long as you bought something for me."

She slightly chuckled and replied, "I did buy you something but let's save that for your birthday." And with that she left for the kitchen.

Harry looked baffled for a minute. "Are we having a party?"

"Yeah," Ginny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sobbing was heard from upstairs. "I didn't want him to die!" a voice wailed. Harry, Ginny, and Ron rushed upstairs to find Tonks sobbing while watching something burn on the television.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Tonks cried harder. "The leasing agent died!" she wailed.

"What are you watching?" Ginny asked, staring at the TV with interest on her face. "And when did we get a tevelision"

"Dr-Dracul-la," she cried, "a-and Arthur-ur b-bo-bought it l-las-ast wee-k week."

"It's not that scary!" Ron tried to soothe her. "It's only a—what do muggles call it—a movie."

"H-hate-te b-ba-bats-s." Tonks cowered, curling up into a ball.

"So, this is where Arthur hid it!" Mrs. Weasley fumed as she found the group upstairs, watching the television. "I should've known…"

"What funeral?" Harry asked out of nowhere. "Is this Sirius' funeral?"

At that moment, an owl came through the window and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap.

Mr. Harry James Potter,

You are invited to attend Sirius Lee Black's funeral on the twenty-sixth of July. The entombment will take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and afterwards, the reading of the will shall take place at the Ookami Manor. Please owl Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, to confirm your presence at this event.

With much grief,

Rosalyn E. Ookami

"That funeral," Ginny quipped.

"So, it's only two days away," Ron said dully. "Bloody good way to start this summer."

"Will you kids help me set up the table for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked after an awkward silence.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now," Tonks shivered as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

So… What did you think about it? Tell us in your reviews!!


	3. Golden Discoveries

Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes  
  
By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz  
  
A/N:  
  
~*~  
  
As they got dinner on the table, people started to arrive; including Remus, George and Fred with Angelina and Alicia (as they promised), Bill and Fleur (who looked shapelier than last time Harry had seen her). When everyone was seated, an attractive woman, with long golden blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes, walked in and sat down between Fleur and Remus.  
  
"Who's that?" Ginny asked her mother, acknowledging the beautiful lady.  
  
After swallowing her bite, Mrs. Weasley answered, "That is Rozylyn Ookami. She's related to Fleur and was the one who organized Sirius' funeral."  
  
"But she doesn't attract every guy in the room though," Ron observed, between bites. "I don't get it."  
  
"There are like second cousins, thrice removed, I think. It's none of your business anyway," she scolded. "Eat!"  
  
There was no more discussion of her.  
  
After dinner, while Harry and Ron were clearing up the table, Rozylyn came up to them.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rozylyn Ookami, but call me Roze for short."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I have no doubt that you are. For you have Lily's emerald eyes, and James' messy hair, that you just want to whack off," she said as she was cupping his face in her delicate hands, not looking once at his scar.  
  
"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, handing a plate to Ron, who put back on the table.  
  
"Yes, I was one of Lily's best friends and in the last Order."  
  
"But you weren't in the picture..." Ron was trying to find some logic in this, but it was something Hermione would usually do, as Harry was in shock.  
  
"I took the picture," she said, finally letting go of Harry's face. "Never been too photogenic."  
  
"YOU KNEW MY PARENTS?" Harry bellowed in shock, as he finally comprehended what she said.  
  
She smiled sadly and said, "Yes, I did, and I bet you have a lot of questions to ask me, but I am not ready to answer them yet."  
  
He thought for a minute and asked, "Do you know who wrote this?" He took out the letter he got at Privet Four and showed it to Rozylyn.  
  
As she read it, she couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm afraid not." And she handed it back to him.  
  
All the sudden they heard stampede of pots and pans collide onto the kitchen floor.  
  
"It was mine!" A male voice bellowed.  
  
"No it was mine!" A feminine voice shrieked.  
  
"Oh my shit! My snake ate your dolly!" the first voice said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have dolls! I'm fifteen!"  
  
"Idiot!" a new voice said to the first voice.  
  
"Why are you always on her side, Shawn!"  
  
"I don't know, why are you always so immature, WILLIAM!"  
  
"Oh my, Shawny-Wawny has a vocabulary! It's just like magic! No wait, maybe his new girlfriend cleared out his-"  
  
"Ouch! You didn't have to push me!" the feminine voice cried  
  
"My kids are here," Rozylyn muttered.  
  
"Mom!" a female voice called.  
  
"What?" Roze screamed back. She looked slightly annoyed. "If it has something to do with you and Jason, I'll jinx you."  
  
"But Jason shoved me down the chimney!" the voice wailed.  
  
"Amethyst Jade Ookami, I forbid you to talk to your brother or make any contact with him! That goes for you too, William!" the mother yelled. Three figures, two males and one a very sooty female, came forward.  
  
The eldest stepped forward to explain, but stopped when he saw his mother's glare, as Harry and Ron stared at the three new strangers.  
  
"If only your father were here," she lamented, bringing a hand to her forehead. "You wouldn't get into fights then." She abruptly yanked something from the younger male's hands, and said, "William, if I ever hear another negative comment from or about you, I'm going to kick your ass to Beauxbatons. Amethyst, that goes for you as well. Shawn, don't take sides."  
  
"Okay, mother, our loveable tyrant," the dirty female replied. She earned a glare and the mother conjured up a duster.  
  
"Go clean Mrs. Black's portrait," she ordered. The young girl stomped off to do her punishment. They could hear the portrait's shrieks of rage and they all winced.  
  
"That will teach her a lesson," the eldest women smirked. "Well, let's get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow! More Guests!" she said in a very perky voice and ran upstairs to where she shared a room with Tonks.  
  
"Mood swings." Lupin whispered, when he was walking in; as if that explained everything. It did.  
  
"I heard that Remus!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________  
  
Well... we're working on our other stories right now so I don't know when the next time I will post up.  
  
~*~Three Spoil'd Anjelz~*~ 


	4. A Pretense of Pity

Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes

By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz

A/N: We need to thank our reviewers! Here it is!

~*~

gilda- OUR FIRST REVIEWER!!! THANKS SO MUCH!

Gabrielle Martinez- Trust me, we are!

theKnowitAll- OMG, thanks for the tips! We really appreciate it! 

~*~

"Calm down Harry," he said to himself, as he put on one of Charlie's old robes that Mrs. Weasley lent out. "It's going to be okay."

Bill opened the door, after Harry got dressed, who was sitting on the bed. "You ready?" He nodded. "Oh, and Hermione's here with Lavender." Then he left.

A minute later, a knock was heard on the door.

"'Ello?" she said softly. "Can I come in?" She got no answer, so she walked in. Hermione looked at her best friend, held his hand and looked straight into his eyes. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

"I know it's got to be hard to go through what you are—" He cut her off, not wanting to hear what she was going to say.

"Hermione, I'm sick of everyone pretending to—"

She walked out the door, tears streaming down her face.

"HARRY IT'S TIME TO GO!" Mr. Weasley shouted up the stairs. "WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

As he walked down, he bumped into a girl who he never met. She had dark, brown hair and astonishing emerald eyes.

"Sorry about you godfather." She was American. "I know how you feel."

"Did you lose someone you lose your parents and then lose the closest thing you had to a parent?" Harry snapped. He didn't know why he was acting so rude to this girl who he just met. She was only trying to be nice.

"I've been in four foster homes for the past sixteen years," she started, tears brewing in her green eyes. "You tell me."

And with that she walked away.

When he saw Hermione, she was talking to Lavender, sobbing. Since when did they become friends, he wondered bitterly to himself.

"You ready?" Ron asked his 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Goldie: Very Short, I know… WE'RE GETTING TO MY FAVORITE PART!! LOL!

~*~Three Spoil'd Anjelz~*~


	5. Final Farewells

**_Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes_**

**_By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz_**

**SilverFoot**-Yeah, it's going to be a H/Hr fic, but it's not going to be really fluffy. And it'll get there eventually. And thanks for the review, I edited this chapter and reposted it up because of you!

**theKnowitAll**- Don't feel like you talk too much because we enjoy your reviews almost as much as you enjoy our story!

* * *

Sirius Lee Black

Good Father, Good Friend, Good Man

We Will Always Miss You

Harry just stared at the tombstone. He couldn't bare it. It was his entire fault that his godfather died. Just as he was about to turn around and walk away, but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to face the one that prevented him from leaving and saw Hermione with unshed tears glistening in her brown eyes.

"It's o-okay," she said, trying to contain her sobs. "It's okay t-to cr-ry."

He couldn't.

"I can't stay here." He tried to brush the hand off him and failed. "You have no idea how it feels to lose somebody you love and everybody pretending they understand." And with that he started to walk off, but all of the sudden the pressure on his wrist tightened.

"Don't think you have me all figured out." Hermione spoke, letting go of his hand. "I'm not just the bookworm who thinks she knows everything."

With that, she took off.

"Gee, are you always a jackass, or only on special occasions?" The same girl from earlier came to his side and stared at the tombstone.

Harry stared dumbstruck at the girl who dared to intrude on his mourning. "I lost my godfather and you're scolding me?" he yelled.

She glared at him with such disgust that she reminded him of Mr. Malfoy looking at Dobby. "This thing isn't about you. It's about Sirius. You think he wants you to be this way?" She sighed and looked around. "If this is the way you treat your friends, then I don't see why everyone in the United States was in love with the famous Harry Potter, 'cause all I see is a depressed fool with a scar on his head." She hit him on the forehead and she disappeared again.

He couldn't have felt even more burdened than he was. He turned around and sat down on the bench, only a few feet away.

"You know she's right." Rosalyn startled him, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Her expressive blue eyes were sad as they landed upon Sirius' headstone.

"But, it's all my fault…" Harry said, trailing off, "she can't know how horrible it is to kill someone. First my parents, then my Godfather…"

"Things like these are meant for a reason," she started. "It's our job to be strong and still live on. But if you can't, then you are already dead." And then she stared at the tombstone and her eyes blackened, then returned to their normal blue color. She smiled mysteriously, but it was only a half-smile.

"Who was that girl?" he asked. "And why is she here?"

Her turned her gaze back to the green-eyed gentleman. "Skye Carpenter. She is Devon's, my other best friend besides your mother, niece, who is a friend of Sirius."

"What happened to her parents?" he asked, trying not to sound nosy, but his eyes gave it away.

"They died…" Her expression turned blank. Rosalyn didn't want to talk about it, he assumed.

"Can I ask you something about my parents?" Harry questioned again, trying not to get her cross. "When was it that my parents fell in love?"

"They always were." She smiled dreamily, like how Luna looked at Ron with her goofy smile. Her eyes changed to an almost airy sky blue color as she reminisced about happier days and lighter times and giddy first loves. "But Lily was always too stubborn to admit it."

"Oh…"

"Let's go inside Hogwarts now," the blonde-haired lady suggested, as she looked up. "It's going to rain soon." The sky was still blue and cloudless.

The day was bright, as if the world was joyous to be rid of Sirius. Harry smiled bitterly, though Roze was gazing at Remus, smiling her signature half-smile.

"Farewell," she murmured. She turned to Harry. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked softly, her blue eyes glittering sadly.

He shook his head.

"Soon you will," she said mysteriously, but he had gotten up to bid his final farewell to Sirius.

And with that the rain started to pour down.

"I know what you are going to say to me, if you were alive." He said to the plaque. "Live and love life.

"Thanks for teaching me. Bye." And he left with only looking back once.

* * *

Ruby: So what you think about it? R&R!! 


	6. Confrontations at the Breakfast Table

Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes

By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz

Goldie: This is the morning after the funeral. And this chapter is dedicated to Sylvia Brabbs, she died of Alzheimer's disease and we all love you dearly.

~*~

icanreadncount- Cool name! Yeah, Harry has been a little moody, but this chapter hopefully makes up for it. And about how he lost his godfather, he doesn't have to be so mean though, but I totally get what you mean. Does that make sense?

SilverFoot: Thank you soooo much for the tip!! I hope I met up to your standards!!

~*~

__

Passages of a dream-filled world passed him, blurry and vague, but one object was as sharp and clear as a frosty winter morning. Harry stared into the eyes, emerald clashing on emerald. The striking green of the almond-shaped eyes boring into the identical pair that were his own made the world seem dimmer, a mere speck of hazy colors. There was a coiled serpent deep within the acidic pool of her green eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked, his voice coming out as a whispered breeze in the soft fusion of colors.

"Skye…" That name floated in the realm as Harry drifted out of his misty dream of vague colors and a sharp figure. Then suddenly, a needlelike object started to jab at his forehead.

~*~

"Wake up!" a younger version of Rozylyn called to him, as she kept poking his forehead repeatedly. The only difference between Rozylyn and her was that the girl had greyish-blue eyes instead of dark blue.

"I'm awake now," he said, blinking as he looked around the room at the three people surrounding his bed. "Who are you?"

A boy with brownish-blond hair and Rozylyn's dark blue eyes stuck his hand out. "I'm Jason Ookami," he introduced himself, as Harry reached out to shake his hand.

"Amethyst, though you can call me Amy," the replica of Rozylyn said.

"She means call her Amy or she'll hex you," the oldest whispered into Harry's ear. "'M Shawn." He had dirty blond hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and khaki shorts, which weren't really that short, and they drooped to a little bit past his hips.

"I'm starved," Amy complained, brushing her tangled hair away from her pale face. There were bags underneath her reddish eyes, which suggested she had cried herself to sleep at a late hour last night. "Mum told us to tell you that breakfast's gonna start soon."

"Breakfast's served!" Rozylyn's yawn-filled voice rang up the stairs. The quad rushed down the steps to the table. As Shawn passed his mother, she pulled up his pants. "Keep your pants up, or do I have to attach these permanently to your bum?" she demanded.

He turned scarlet and Amy yelled from the table, "He's a thug wannabe, Mum!"

"Shut up, Amy, you idiot little girl!" Shawn snapped.

"Dear, it's _idiotic_, not _idiot_," Rozylyn corrected absently. She poured some milk into the glass cups. "Cheers," she said as she poured herself some butterbeer, ignoring the glares of butterbeer-deprived children—or _her_ children, to be more exact.

At that moment, Hermione, Lavender, and the brunette witch—Skye Carpenter—rushed in. Skye stole the elder golden-haired witch's bottle of butterbeer, gulping it down in seconds. She gasped for a moment and smiled. It withered into a scowl as her gaze fell on _the famous scar-headed Harry Potter_.

"You!" they yelled at the same time. Skye started yelling profanities at him while he turned crimson with rage. Jason held her back as she went forward, but she had slapped the black-haired teenager across the face before the Ookami sibling restrained her.

"You arrogant, bull-headed piece of shit!" she screamed. "You're the one that made Hermione cry, though one look at your face and I don't blame her! That scar doesn't improve your looks either!"

Harry opened his mouth to release a fiery retort, but Rozylyn cast a silencing spell on both of them. The only thing he got out was "D" when she had muttered the charm. His expression turned into shock as he gaped with his mouth dumbly open at the girl, who was still screaming things that he could barely make out.

All he heard was a muffled swearword.

"Skye, I'm ashamed of you," Rozylyn said solemnly. "I thought you knew better than to scream curse words at the breakfast table. Please do it outside. Go to your room and don't touch the sweaters!"

Skye flounced off, pulling on some cuffs and shedding her sweater. She made mutterings that sounded like, "But it's bloody cold in here!" and "The Devil would hate this place more than Antarctica!"

"Now, Harry," the tall woman said, her face grave, "don't let her get to you. And for that matter, don't let Amy get to the food before you." The youngest Ookami swatted her mother's arm playfully with mock anger in her face. "Now, please be quiet. I'm trying to keep Molly still asleep so she can finally have some rest."

~*~

After breakfast was cleared off the table, Harry went searching for Hermione, only to find her in the library, sitting down finishing her homework. He sat down next to her and cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he started, noticing that Hermione was still looking down at her parchment, scribbling down answers. "I haven't been exactly the best friend have and sorry for treating you like I have in the past day."

She finally looked up, "I know you think I'm only saying that I understand what you're going through for sympathy, but I really do understand. My grandfather had Alzheimer's disease the past three years, so he had to live with us. I had to give up my room so he could have one. And last month, he died." Her voice containing a sob.

"I spent the last week with Lavender, who wrote me over the summer, 'cause I couldn't stand to be in the same house that my Grandpa died. He was like my dad, before…"

The tears started to flow from her eyes, as she tried to tell her story. Harry scooped her into his arms and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay, 'Mione," he whispered, as he rubbed her back, as she cried on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me or Ron about your Grandpa?"

"Because Third Year, we all thought that Sirius was a murderer who was after you, and I didn't want to burden you with all my problems, when you have your own," she managed to choke out between weeps.

Harry felt like a stone was placed in his stomach. He never noticed how much Hermione had tried to put everyone's needs before her own. Why hadn't he noticed it 'til now?

"Hermione, me and Ron are always here for you," he said, as her small body seemed to calm down. "We'll protect you from anything."

________________________________________________________________

Goldie: Don't you just want a boyfriend like Harry? JUST KIDDING! Anywho, you know the drill! R&R!!

~*~Three Spoil'd Anjelz~*~


	7. Ginny and Dean Broke Up!

Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes

By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz

****

~*~

icanreadncount- Silver always does that whenever she's mad at Goldie or something. And yeah, I heard that London was always gray and rainy from some weird show. 

SilverFoot- Yeah, when we were writing Skye and Harry's blowout at the breakfast table, we were cracking up so bad 'cause it reminded us of a fight we had once. 

****

~*~

"Um… I have to finish my homework," Hermione said, as she got herself out of Harry's warm embrace.

"Okay…" Harry said. 

He left the room, to find Ginny writing at the breakfast table, in a red journal. Ginny looked up, and saw his gaze on her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be possessed by this diary too," she smirked as she quickly scribbled the last few sentences.

"I'm not," he said, "So, who are you writing to? Dean?"

"Nope, we broke up." The female Weasley said with no emotion before she got up out of her seat and look around. "Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Sure," the young teen replied.

"Ginny, you have mail, and Harry," Amy spoke as she threw some envelopes in the red-head's direction, "Mom wants to see you, she's in the drawing room.

Rozylyn was levitating the glass-fronted cabinets, with the items that didn't want to move, in the air. When she realized that Harry was in the room with her, she said, "Stay back! Let me see your wand." When he handed it to her, she said, "_Incedio_!" and the flying furniture bursts into flames and the fire devoured it, leaving only ash.

"I hated that thing," Rozylyn explained. "Gave me quite the fright whenever I saw the blood-filled—ugh!" She shook her hands clear of the drops of blood that fell on them.

"You needed to see me?" Harry asked, his eyes trying to mask the curiosity he had.

"Yes, do you know about the will that your parents left?" the golden-haired lady inquired, Her face was covered in sweat, as if she had come back from a gym.

Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Will?"

She nodded. "Yes. Skye's in it too, but I thought that you might want to know about it first. Also, I have Sirius' will. Skye was also a Godchild of his."

"Oh…" Harry was stunned, and his face showed it. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide.

"Yes, well James and Lily and Sirius gave you and Skye half of everything they owned, but Sirius gave the other half to Devynn while your parents gave the other half of their possessions to me and Remus." She pulled out a few papers and photographs. 

"Who's Devynn?" he asked.

She lowered her voice. "What I'm going to tell you may not leave this room."

"Okay," he vowed.

"She's…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Goldie: Yeah… another cliffhanger… you gotta love them!!! LoL!! I'm kidding… I HATE THEM WITH PASSION!!!

Silver: You're a hypocrite!

Goldie: Shut up!

Silver: No, YOU!

Ruby: Okay, I'll say it for them… R&R!!

~*~Three Spoil'd Anjelz~*~


	8. Bloodspots and Grudges

Harry Potter and the Pit of Snakes

By: Three Spoil'd Anjelz

****

~*~

HPBeatles- WE KNOW!! We hate it when the authors do that in their stories, but right now, we're hypocrites!!

realistic mystic- Don't worry, it'll tie in somehow, but you'll have to read really carefully, 'cause we're dropping a lot of hints on a very big secret of Skye's.

phox455- Yeah, I hate cliffhangers, unless the next chapter is up already!

Icanreadncount- SORRY! I'M NOT GOIN' TO TELL YOU YET!!! BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER!!! 

****

~*~

"Mom! Jason's teasing me again!" Amy screamed from upstairs.

Rozylyn exhaled a deep breath. Amy rushed into the room with tears running down her face.

"Baby, come here and tell me what's wrong," the mother soothed, stealing a glance at Harry, who looked uncomfortable.

"He was talking about Daddy again," Harry managed to decipher from Amy's deranged sobs.

Sensing that it was his time to leave, Harry walked out through the door, only to find Remus watching over Amy with a wistful look deep in his eyes. (NOT LIKE THAT!) When the werewolf realized Harry staring at him, he buried the look back into his grey eyes.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," he said quickly, covering up the previous silence between them. "I know I could never replace Sirius, no one can, but maybe I can be your Godfather now, your next father figure. It's up to you," he offered, nervously.

Harry smiled weakly. "No, you'll just get killed," he replied dully, sadly. "But I'll go to you if I ever need anything, that's a promise."

Remus let out a sigh, and looked over to Rozylyn, who had a glare in her eyes.

"Well, I think Ginny wants to go shopping at Hogsmeade for school supplies," Remus said, trying to ignore Ms. Ookami. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, let me grab my moneybag and jacket," and with that he took off upstairs and found some blood on the floor. He looked around and saw it lead to the bathroom. Harry opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh, Harry!" Skye said, standing at the sink with a running tap, as she pulled down the sleeve of her light blue Muggle jacket. "You scared the shit out of me!" She clenched her hand and slid it carefully into her jean pockets. 

"Sorry," he spoke, looking at the ground at the bloodspots. "I saw blood on the ground and I didn't know if you were okay or not."

"Yup, I'm fine," the American said quickly. "So, we're goin' shopping?" 

"Yeah, let's go," the bespectacled boy exclaimed with fake happiness as he and Skye walked down to the fireplace. They saw the Weasleys, the Ookamis (including Amy), and Hermione located near it.

"You okay?" Skye asked Amy. 

"Peachy."

"Let's go!"

And they 'Floo Powdered' themselves to Hogsmeade.

~*~

"Whoa!" Skye exclaimed as she drank in the sights of Hogsmeade. "This place is SO COOL!"

Harry smiled as he reminisced about his first time at Hogsmeade, his first taste of butterbeer, shopping at _Honeyduke's_, and what he learned about Sirius. He even remembered the surprised look on Hermione and Ron's faces as they found out he was there.

They went to the newest shop, _Dark Artifacts Museum_.

"Harry," Rozylyn said as she walked inside, "we actually might be able to buy something from here…" She collided into Lucius Malfoy.

"You!" he snarled, whipping out his wand.

"Are you still mad about that, Lucy?" the witch teased. "You were the one to hold on to grudges…"

________________________________________________________________

Goldie: Okay, it's really going to be hard to keep Harry as the main character of this story, since we created so many OC's in this fic, just two things, tell us if they turn in Mary-Sues, and if they get all the attention. So far, I think we are doing a really good job. Okay, R&R!!

~*~Three Spoil'd Anjelz~*~


End file.
